Unmasked- Act 1- Issue 5- Sheep for a Lamb
by Thedude2222
Summary: A Gotham novel detailing the end of the legend of Batman.


**Issue 5:**

Sheep for a Lamb

Fifty stories of glass and steel below, wind swaying the tower menacingly, Jason's comm chirped as he repelled down from the penthouse. He wore his most armored suit and heaviest hood. Two .45s were strapped to each hip with one tucked in his belt behind his back. A modified harness across his chest held ten self-forged clips containing fourteen rounds a piece. Three full clips in each gun with one in the chamber made three hundred and twenty-five shots between around fifty armed guards. The pack he carried on his back weighed next to nothing. Steel toed boots clicked against the vertical glass as he descended. No one could say he wasn't prepared.

"Go for it, Lippy," Jason answered.

"Hey boss. Got the daily rundown for ya. Geez man, sounds like yer inna wind tunnel," Lippy yelled over the gusts.

"I am. Make it quick."

"Well," Lippy sighed, "It's bout the same as yesterday be honest whicha. Most Gotham's still holed up. Troops combing the Narrows and all ovah really. Few standup cons fighting back. Mahjority's pulling tight. Goin unnerground, some actually goin unnerground, knaa mean? But they took a bunch of heavy hitters.

"I know it. Listen, can you get out of town for a bit? Things are going to get pretty bad before the heat's off here," Jason suggested.

"Sure boss, I got bros in Bludhaven. Dontcha want yer reports no more?"

"I know what I need to do now. Your money is in the usual spot. I put a little extra in there for the trip. Take care of yourself Lippy."

"Hey whatcha doin right now? Wanna grab a coffee for I pack up?"

"Can't do it," Jason responded, "I'm about to kill Sal Maroni and Sofia Gigante." There was a pause on the line.

"Oh." Lippy said. "I ever tell ya youse a scary mahfucka boss?"  
"Yeah you mentioned it," Jason laughed.

"One more thing for I forget. Heard some word you-know-who is losing his shit with the Bat being gone."

"You can say his name."

"Right. Well word is Joker's been killin his own men. Infecting them like Joker gas but he ain't meanin to. They say he's breakin down. He even sent Harley away. Even clowns get depressed I spose."

"He's not a clown." Now it was Jason's turn to pause.

"I appreciate the help Lippy. Now get somewhere safe." Jason ended the call hanging against the building. He counted down to the only lit floor in the building to confirm his angle. When satisfied he crouched against the window and hit his release. Jason dropped and kicked off the glass reaching a good twenty feet from the wall. He locked his release back in and with the other hand he threw a sticky explosive on the window below. Jason drew and shot it causing a rocking blast that blew through the bulletproof glass as he rocketed towards it.

When he hit the cloud of black smoke Jason smacked the release again and sailed into the room killing two men who burst through the east doors. Eight lay unconscious or dead from the blast. He went for the elevator jamming the emergency button. Three more large men burst through the stair doors, and he put a shot through each of their chests. Blocking those doors as well Jason walked down the hall towards the dining room.

He entered the dimly lit room painted a dark wine red. The room bragged rich cream curtains that hung like a breathless audience. A crystal chandelier danced in the light and sparkled over a single candlelit table. Covering the table dishes from all over the world set a wonderful fragrance to the large room. Jason could only smell the garlic. It overpowered and pushed out any hints of saffron or rosemary. The garlic seemed to seep into his suit and under his hood. Like the stink of river rot it exuded from the table encompassing everything around it. As Jason closed the door behind him, the lock clicked shut. It felt like the final door he would ever close.

Born into what was affectionately referred to as the Family, Sal Maroni grew up well educated with access to things that most could never dream. He knew about trust, loyalty, and hard work in an underworld that cared little for such things. At a young age his father took him on a trip through the poorest slums of Rio de Janeiro where he learned the difference between desperate crime and business. Twenty five years later he received the title of Don and a responsibility to bring order to the chaotic city of Gotham. Regardless of his cutthroat nature no one could say he didn't bring an air of civility to the confusing city.

Sofia on the other hand was the daughter of Carmine Falcone once known as the Roman. The Falcone family held top billing in Gotham's mob hierarchy even after they put the Roman to rest some years back. Ever since graduating college Sofia managed the banalities of numbers work. Every accounting statement and profit forecast passed under her eyes before reaching her Carmine for final approval. Quickly she came to understand that wars between families weren't won with guns and wet work but through market saturation and demographic analysis. When Carmine died she was ignored as his lieutenants and cousins argued and vied for position in the new vacancy. After a week they realized no one was receiving payment for their work and no amount of threats or intimidation would get her to open the vaults.

On the eighth day they came to her hats in hands and begged her to take over the family, to put it all right again. Of course they kissed her hand, praised her beauty, and begged forgiveness. Graciously she acquiesced sending them all back to their original positions. When confident her foundation was solid Sofia executed every last one of the schemers. Although more stoic and controlled than her counterpart Sofia was a woman feared in the city. Her wrath could even make a man like Sal Maroni pause. She fell in love years ago with Sal behind her father's back for two simple reasons. He was a gentleman and he respected her in a way no man ever had before. For business reasons their relationship remained secret yet Gotham still benefitted from a lasting peace between the Falcone and Maroni families.

A soft concerto played in the background, but Jason couldn't identify it. Unlike Bruce he felt no emotion from classical music. He only ever imagined himself waiting in an elevator. Sal stood up from the table, hair slicked back and buttoned up in a tan Italian suit. His jowls sagged spotted with age marks and moles. He looked sad. As Jason grabbed a chair from the wall, Sal made no attempt to defend them. Instead he sat back down across from Sofia and looked at her with a furrowed brow. The chair ran across the floor creating a low scrapping sound that seemed to last forever. Jason dragged it toward the table like an axe. As he closed the distance Sofia moaned as if she were in pain. Sofia was dressed in a green satin gown that shimmered as she moved. No doubt costing thousands of dollars the dress fought futilely to hide her frame like a refrigerator box. Jason stopped and sat with Sal on his left and Sofia on his right.

"Good evening." Jason nodded at the two of them. Sal put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hood, I don't know what you think this is, but we got a meeting between the families here. I know what you think of us, but this city has a major problem. We want to do what's best for everyone." Sal finally stopped and looked at him. Jason waited until the silence was threatening.

"I said, 'Good evening," he repeated. Sofia began sobbing uncontrollably into her napkin. Sal mumbled a greeting and looked away.

"First of all Sal, I don't know what problem you think this city has because the only thing I see is guys like you getting taken out. Why would I care about that?" Jason posed the question but already knew Sal's answer.

"It's not just us! They took the Bat and others of yours. I hear talk they've even hit some other cities. JLA ain't around to save the day apparently. That makes it your problem too right?"

"Don't presume to know my motivations. You better pray to your God he's not gone. If he really is then this city is doomed," Jason let the statement hang laying his .45 on the table.

"Unless-"Sal's voice cracked as he finished Jason's thought, "Unless you kill every freak and criminal this city has to offer?" In one swift motion Jason pulled the hood from his head revealing his chiseled jawline and dark, sultry eyes. He was better looking than any man had a right to be. Sal didn't recognize the face, but he knew the resolve, impenetrable and otherworldly.

"You can't." Sal stated in a tone that made it a question. Jason's eyes fell upon him.

"Once they called me Robin. My real name is Jason Todd and after my parents were murdered I was taken in by Batman. You know this man as Bruce Wayne. His parents were murdered as well." Jason stated and Sofia howled.

"NO! I don't want to hear this Sal!" Sofia begged. Raising a hand toward her Sal quieted her.

"Everything is ok, honey," he promised.

"Something bad happened to me when I was young," Jason continued, "I died, and they brought me back to life. After that I was insane and I murdered like you. When a small piece of who I used to be returned I knew they'd pulled a monster back into this world with me. All I can do now is point it in the right direction. If I have to hurt then it will be against those who deserve it. An unrighteous retribution knocks down your door." At that Sofia jumped up from the table and put her hands over the slight bump growing in her stomach.

"I'm pregnant. Please!" she wailed. He looked at her dead in the eye.

"Congratulations." He used the same tone a man uses at a funeral.

"Oh God," she stated turning towards the window.

"It doesn't come as a surprise to me," Jason explained, "That's why we're talking now, so you understand."

"I understand our child hasn't done anything wrong," Sal shouted. Jason nodded.

"I suppose not. In fact I'm sure it'll grow up to be a great kid. He'll probably end up as a cop or firefighter, someone that helps people. She'll grow up with everything she ever wanted and watch her father force respect out of people at the end of a gun. What will you teach him, Sal?" Jason paused, and when no answer came he slammed his fists into the table causing the cooling dishes to bounce and spill.

"What will you TEACH him, Sal!" Jason screamed as Sal refused to meet his glare. Rubbing his temples he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Even then the decent part of me left couldn't, wouldn't consider something so vile," he claimed. Leaning back in his chair Sal heaved a sigh of relief.

"And then I changed my mind," Jason finished picking up the gun and putting a shot through Sal's heart. He slid off the chair jerking the tablecloth towards him. Sofia screamed and pulled at her hair. With Jason looking at her now she stopped but tears fell from her chin.

"When you're trained by Batman you don't go for a piss without having a tactical plan laid out to get yourself to the bathroom," he stated. "Believe me, I'd never come into this without digging into a thing or two. I found out about your operation in Columbia leading gangs of rebels to savage towns and produce your coke. Hundreds of innocent people there dead and plenty more back here. Do you know people go to work every day without killing their competitors? Even then I struggled with it until I looked into your victims." Jason pulled pictures from his pack of young women dead from gunshots, blades, or overdoses scattering them across the table.

"I could tell you their names, but you won't care now like you didn't care then. Even now you only cry for yourself and your child. Most of these women were more pregnant than you are now. They didn't get a chance at life simply because they got in your way." Jason stopped and Sofia let out another wail sobbing again.

"So many dead and you just keep going onward. You, Joker, Scarecrow, Black Mask. I realized something in all of this. I'm not the crazy one; he is. I'm going to do what any sane, reasonable person would have done years ago. This is the only way out now, and when it's over the only monster left to put down will be me. I never wanted to be this way, Sofia."

"Then DIE!" she screamed snatching a knife from the table and lunging at him. The .45 sounded and she fell at his feet. It was quiet after that. For a long time he sat at the table until banging sounded at the door. Made men finally broke through his obstacles and their own defenses pouring into the room. Without a thought Jason flipped the two hundred pound table on its side. Its surface rang and pinged as the bullets pounded it.

Jason popped over the top and let the squad have both barrels. Each shot hit a mark, and soon he dropped again to reload. After two full clips the room was clean minus all the dead bodies. Eventually he sat back down between Sal and Sofia holstering his guns.

It's hard to know what Jason thought about sitting in that room. Surely his family came into his mind as well as his extended one. Also it's certain he remembered all his great adventures with Bruce, the incredible things they had done, the good he brought in the world. Maybe he imagined himself as his own shining hero like Dick, but he knew that could never be in any universe. Possibly he dreamt of the long road ahead. Assuredly he counted the number of things he couldn't take back. When the number became too great he slipped the hood back over his head. After a period of time he couldn't measure he finally left.

On the streets he clicked his comms on and called Lippy to see if he still wanted that coffee. Either Lippy didn't answer or he was already gone.


End file.
